


To E5

by Sonamae



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were projecting your thoughts." Charles explained.  He kept their hands joined, but looked back at the chessboard to try and fight off his blush. "Everyone does it from time to time, they think so adamantly about something that it gets shouted outside of their head." Charles narrowed his eyes at the board, then smirked. "To a telepath, it's like waving a big sign over a crowd of people, it catches a person's attention.  Only instead of reading it, I hear it." he reached out and moved his bishop, taking Erik's Queen and pulling him out of check.</p><p>"You can't tune it out?" Erik asked, thumb stroking over Charles' knuckles.  Charles shook his head as Erik frowned at the board, realizing their hands were not coming undone.</p><p>"Not really." Charles said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To E5

The Westchester mansion was not welcoming, not to Erik.  The students may have rejoiced at the space and rooms, the opportunity to explore and wander without the fear of judgment, but to Erik it was just another building.  Erik didn't think he'd ever be able to call this place 'home,' not like this teenagers were already doing, not like _Charles_ did.  It was obvious he was uncomfortable with the first room he'd been offered, large and spacious with an open window and plenty of space.

 He'd refused to sleep in it the first night, being woken by Charles the next day, sleeping hunched over a table in the small kitchen.  Charles quickly fixed his error in placement and moved Erik into the room his mother had used as a walk in closet, right next to his own.  The room was the size of an average motel suite, the furniture making it even smaller, but Erik seemed to cheer up tenfold in the cramped space.  He seemed more at home there than he did anywhere else in the mansion, and Charles had to physically restrain himself from slipping into his friend's mind to figure out why.

 He had his theories, of course, but theory and fact were always two lines he couldn't help but want unravel to find the truth.  But Erik trusted him not to dive into his mind.  Charles had to earn that trust, lest he be seen as a threat and lose his friend.  Charles had to restrain himself, he could no longer just slip through someone's skull and read the information, view the ideas and emotions, the meanings behind feelings.  With Erik, he wasn't allowed in, and that meant everything the other man did was a mystery.

 It was all down to body language and _talking_.  Charles _hated_ talking.  His life was supposed to be mapped out with scripted conversation, every line expected, he was a being of someone else’s creation.  What they wanted of him, he became with a simple look into their minds.  But Erik didn't want a scripted Charles, he just wanted...  Charles.  It was aggravating.

 "It's your move, my friend," Erik said as he poked Charles' wrist. "I never expected a telepath to get lost in his _own_ thoughts.  I must say, it's refreshing to know you‘re not as powerful as you make yourself out to be." Erik chuckled as Charles frowned at him.

 "I'm sorry Erik, I don't know where my head is today," Charles said with an apologetic smile as he turned back to the chessboard, clearly ignoring the bait.  He looked over the pieces, sighing as he reached for his rook, then he quickly drew his hand back and grabbed his knight instead. "Check." he mumbled.

 "I was hoping you wouldn't have caught on with your head in the clouds." Erik smirked and moved himself out of check.

 "My head isn't that far up," Charles smirked as he reached for his glass.  He was surprised when Erik caught his wrist, their eyes locking.  Charles caught his mind swimming toward Erik's, ready to fish out that look in his eyes, and frowned, looking away, focusing on the glasses beside them both. "Seems you're out of scotch." Charles pointed out.  Erik didn't relinquish his hold on Charles wrist, in fact he tightened it when Charles tried to pull away. "... Erik?"

 Erik waved his empty hand over the board, moving his Queen. "Check." he turned Charles' hand over and brought it to his lips, kissing his open palm.  Charles opened his mouth, but realized he had no response, no script to read from, no idea what to do. "Your move, my friend." Erik said with a smirk, kissing Charles' palm again.  Charles hadn't even realized the grip on his mind had slipped until he'd gotten it an inch away from Erik's thoughts.  He didn't need to dive in, his mind was screaming this close up.

 _'Want you- so beautiful- eyes like anything- want to hold you.'_

 Charles pulled back and gasped, he realized his eyes were blown as Erik stared at him, suddenly letting his wrist go.

 "You said you wouldn't." Erik's voice hard as steel.

 "I-I didn't... you're thinking loud enough I can... I didn't look inside your head I swear!" Charles pleaded as he reached out to grab Erik's hand. "I swear to you, Erik, I would never betray your trust like that." Erik paused, looking at their joined fingers.  He gave Charles' hand a squeeze, then frowned, looking at the chess board for a moment before looking up again.

 "Then why did you..." he couldn't form the words, just gaze at Charles with things written into his expression.  Charles didn't need to be a mind reader to understand, Erik wanted to know why he reacted, and why he spoke instantly.

 "You were projecting your thoughts." Charles explained.  He kept their hands joined, but looked back at the chessboard to try and fight off his blush. "Everyone does it from time to time, they think so adamantly about something that it gets shouted outside of their head." Charles narrowed his eyes at the board, then smirked. "To a telepath, it's like waving a big sign over a crowd of people, it catches a person's attention.  Only instead of reading it, I hear it." he reached out and moved his bishop, taking Erik's Queen and pulling him out of check.

 "You can't tune it out?" Erik asked, thumb stroking over Charles' knuckles.  Charles shook his head as Erik frowned at the board, realizing their hands were not coming undone.

 "Not really." Charles said. "You once told me that you can... _feel_ metal, like a hum in your body, correct?  That it's strictly just apart of you, like another sense?" Erik nodded and moved one of his pawns. "Well, my telepathy is like another set of eyes and ears.  Only they can extend to see things my external sensors can't." Erik hummed and Charles looked at the board.

 "That's actually extremely fascinating.  So, you mean to tell me..." Erik glowered as Charles moved his rook.

 "Check."

 "That your telepathy and empathy are like... astral projection, dragging someone's mind into yours?  Only you retain your senses and control theirs?" Erik moved his pawn and took Charles' rook.  Charles stopped, looking confused before he squeezed Erik's hand.

 "I suppose it is like that." he said. "Only... I don't feel like I'm dragging them to me.  I have to go to them, and I don't control people at will.  I'm much better of a person than that." Charles said with a scolding tone.  Erik snorted and lifted their hands, pressing his lips to Charles' knuckles. "Oh and..." Charles moved his knight. "Checkmate." Erik did a double take at the board and glared.

 It wasn't one of his _'I will smite thee world and take vengeance through thou’s death'_ glares, but a more playful _'How dare you be cheeky with me'_ glare.  The type of glare reserved only for Charles.

 "I must say, I never saw that coming." Erik concluded as he stood.  He was letting go of Charles' hand, and the thought that their connection might be severed sent a rush of panic through Charles' body.  He stood from his chair, squeezing Erik's hand and brought it to his chest as he stepped into Erik's personal space, held himself on the tips of his toes, and kissed him.

 Charles heard several of the chess pieces fall off the board and roll away.  Erik was stiff when Charles drew back, the feel of chapped, startled lips burned into his own was something he _knew_ he'd never be able to erase from his mind.  Erik's eyes were wide with shock, and for a moment, Charles was afraid.

 Afraid he'd misread the longing he had heard, afraid Erik would desert him and the students, afraid he'd lose his best friend.

 But then Erik was moving, swooping in and pressing Charles back until he held was against his bedroom wall, ghosting their lips together and pulling away every time Charles tried to kiss him.  It was an unbearable torture when Erik let his hand go, now wrapping one arm around Charles' waist to hoist him high along the wall while the other rested on the back of his neck.  Charles gripped the front of Erik's turtle neck and letting out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering shut.

 "Are you ever going to kiss me again?" he asked, voice breathy and trembling.  Erik's lips pressed into the corner of Charles' mouth, the hand holding his hip pulling him closer until their bodies slotted together.  Charles whined, turning his head to try and capture the kiss, panting in frustration when Erik turned away and laughed.

 "Don't be impatient, Charles." Erik chided.

 "Don't tease me, Erik." Charles bit back, using the same teasing tone.

 "You could always _make_ me." Erik pressed, eyes narrowing.  Charles pulled back, narrowing his own eyes as he leveled his gaze at his partner.

 "I would never, no, I _will_ never and _have_ never, used my powers like that." Charles felt his skin heat. "That is a _gross_ violation of a person‘s will, and not to mention unwillingly forcing someone's affection." Erik laughed.  Charles wanted to slap him.

 "You mean to say it's cheating, but learning a woman's life story isn't?" Erik countered.  Charles wanted down now, no longer enamored by Erik's lips or his touches.

 "I do _not_ learn a person's life story!" Charles hissed, trying to push Erik's hands away.

 "Oh?  Just enough so you're perfect in bed, am I right?  I've seen you in action, Charles." Erik said bitterly. "You're never yourself around anyone, you're... you're a puppet to your powers, I always thought you had more control over them but really they have control over you." Erik pushed Charles back against the wall again, leveling his gaze. "I don't want someone who is going to be perfect for me, Charles.  I want someone who will stand up to me, someone who will not only fight beside me, but with me." Charles swallowed.

 "E-Erik..."

 "I want..." Erik continued. "I want you climbing the walls around me, I want you genuinely surprised." Charles felt the room grow hot, his breath catching as Erik kissed his cheek. "I want you to be yourself, and bicker with me when you think I'm being stupid." Erik breathed out.  Charles shivered and turned his head so their foreheads were touching.

 "Like now, I presume?" he whispered.  Erik smiled, all teeth and ridiculous joy, before he pressed their mouths together.  He was hesitant at first, as if unsure how to broach the subject between their bodies.  Charles made a content sound in the bottom of his throat, trying to pull Erik closer, prove he was doing this right, prove he wasn't screwing this up.  When they broke apart for air, Erik leaned in quickly, catching Charles' bottom lip between his teeth and dragging.

 Charles _moaned_ , hips bucking against Erik's, erection pressing into Erik's hip.  Just a few more inches to the right and their cocks would rub against one another.  Charles wanted that more than anything.  Erik's teeth bit down hard on his lip before releasing it, making Charles gasp and wrap both his legs tighter around Erik's hips.  Now they were both panting, Charles resting his head against Erik's shoulder and fingers pressing into the skin on the back of his neck.

 "I... I need to warn you," Charles stuttered as Erik lifted him off the wall and moved them both toward the bed. "I've never done this... not with another man, I mean." he admitted.  Erik laughed as he dropped Charles to the mattress, avoiding the aggravated kick as he bounced on the sheets. "Shut up, Erik." Charles grumbled, face red.

 "You know what to do though, don't you?" Erik asked as he ran his palms down Charles' thighs. "You've seen men looking at you, felt the lust?" Charles reached up, intending to push Erik away.  This was getting out of hand again, he was getting embarrassed.  Erik grabbed his wrists, smiling as he leaned in to kiss the inside of his arms, one after the other. "You've seen what they wanted to do to you, you know how it works?" Erik's voice was firm, demanding an answer.

 Charles swallowed, but nodded, his body trembling.

 "Good, do you know what I want to do?" Charles shook his head no. "Do you want me to tell you?" Erik whispered as he started trailing kisses up Charles' arm.  He stopped at his palm, licking up the finger, pulling it into his mouth and sucking until Charles moaned.

 "Y-Yes... Erik yes." Charles stammered.  Erik grinned as he pulled back, thrusting his tongue along the underside of Charles' finger before pulling off.

 "I want to unravel you, Charles." Erik muttered, reaching forward to start unbuttoning Charles' shirt.  "I want to spread your legs open, push my fingers inside of you and tease you until you fuck yourself on them." Charles gasped, eyes wide. "I want to watch your cock leak, listen to you beg for release.  I want to fuck you until you forget where you are."

 Charles whimpered when Erik let his hands go.  Charles was too horny to think, he was in such a rush to get his clothes off he didn't noticed Erik walk away from the bed.  When he looked up, Erik was pulling the door open.  He made a noise like someone had hit him with a bat.

 "Erik!  What-Where are you-" Erik held up both his hands with a smile.

 "Relax, darling." Erik said in a soothing voice. "I'm just going to my room to get some condoms and lube.  I'll be right back, I promise." Erik smiled and nodded toward Charles' pants, pulled half way down his thighs. "You going to keep getting undressed?" he smirked and let his hand rest on the doorknob.

 "I _have_ condoms and lube." Charles mumbled, looking away as Erik raked his eyes over what was exposed. "And I'm not undressing if you leave, you walk out and that's it." Charles heard his voice shake. "I can put up with you teasing me, Erik, but I can't deal with that much suspense.  Not knowing if you're going to come back or just... leave me here." Charles realized he might have gone too far with the last bit, but he didn't care.

 Erik looked hurt, and for a split second, Charles felt prideful, then guilty.  He hadn't meant to upset him, just get a point across.  Erik moved away from the door, back to the bed to settle between Charles' legs as he sat up.

 "Charles, I will _never_ leave you alone," Erik said, voice laced with promise.  He took both of Charles' hands and kissed each one before holding them to his chest. "Not after everything you've done for me, just because you believed in me." Erik's smile was weak but genuine. "Do you still want to do this?" he asked.  Charles smiled despite himself, spreading his fingers over Erik's chest and moving his palms up until he could press down on Erik's shoulders.

 "Oh, Erik," Charles smiled, leaning in to give Erik a quick, chaste kiss. "If I didn't want this, do you really think you'd still be in my bedroom?" Charles asked him.  Erik leaned in until their lips were a mere breath away, nuzzling his nose against Charles'.

 "I don't know, would I?" Erik's eyes sparked and he reached down, yanking Charles' pants the rest of the way off.  Charles kicked after a shriek and landed the blow to Erik's shoulder, making him stop to grunt under the flash of pain. "Erik!"

 "I'm fine, Charles." Erik shook his head. "A kick isn't going to hurt me, not from you at least." Erik sat back and got to his feet, looking around the room. "So... lube and condoms?" Charles sat up and glared, motioning toward the dresser.

 "Middle drawer, back right." Charles grumbled. "But with the way _you're_ acting, I should just tell you to-" Charles yelped as something wrapped around both his wrists, yanking him across the bed until his hands were against the headboard. "ERIK!" he tugged at the metal framework that had once been his headboard frame. "Erik stop it, I want down, let me go!" Erik smirked as he turned around, pulling the dresser open with his powers and shoving aside shirts.

 "Relax, Charles." Erik said softly. "I told you what I wanted, I can't do it if you try and push me away." Erik stood up after retrieving the items he needed, walking over to the bed to deposit them by Charles' hip. "If you _really_ don't like it, I'll let you go.  But  you have to be sure." Erik straightened and tugged his turtleneck out of his pants, pulling it up and over his head.  Charles shivered as he watched, Erik taking his sweet time to expose scars and years worth of definition.

 Charles swallowed what he wanted to say, raising his left leg to drag his foot across the covers as he watched Erik undo his belt with a wave of his hand.  It was intoxicating to watch Erik strip his clothes off, and he did it easily, like he didn't have more pressing matters at hand.

 Like Charles wasn't laying there with a growing hard on and making needy noises as he tried to get his hands free so he could touch.  Erik undid his jeans with a flick of his fingers, pulling the front away from his skin before the zipper fell.  Charles made a choked noise when the fabric pushed down Erik's thighs, the man wasn't wearing any underwear.

 "E-Erik." Charles stuttered, fingers gripping the metal tight as he bucked his hips out of sheer want.

 "I'm almost done." Erik muttered back, bending down to tug the fabric off his ankles and then divest himself of shoes and socks. "Really Charles, you act as if you don't know the meaning of patience." Charles bit his tongue so he wouldn't respond, glaring at Erik as he stretched his arms above his head.  The bastard was only just getting stiff!  Erik smiled when he was done stretching, sitting on the bed and hooking a finger in Charles' boxer briefs. "Let's get these off you, shall we?"

 Charles couldn't respond properly, just nod and lift his hips as Erik pulled the fabric down and let the air hit his cock.  He tried to buck into the touch, but Erik held his hips down with one hand and made a tutting noise. "Relax, everything in its time." Erik said soothingly.

 "I'm starting to think time is not on my side then." Charles argued.  Erik laughed and tossed the underwear to the floor, he bent down and pressed a kiss to Charles' stomach and reached for the lube.

 "It is now." Erik promised as he sat in front of him and spread Charles’ legs to either side of his hips.  When Erik opened the lube, Charles shivered with anticipation, watching Erik pour it onto his palm and over his fingers. "Are you ready?" Erik asked with a smile.  Charles nodded, lifting his hips in anticipation.

 "If the sensations get to be too much, I won't be able to keep my voice from projecting into your head." Charles muttered. "I won't control you, I already promised you that much, but... will you hate me if you hear my voice in your head?" Charles asked as Erik paused his hand.

 "You said if the sensations are too much?" Erik asked.  Charles nodded, feeling his skin flush with embarrassment. "If that's the only reason, then I'd take it as a compliment." Erik smiled and cut to the chase, hand wrapping around Charles' cock.  Charles couldn't stop the moan, his head falling back to the pillows as Erik started stroking him, grip firm and lube already heating up.  Thank goodness Charles always bought that 'fancy expensive crap' for his leisurely wank, he really didn't want anything cold besides the metal on his wrists touching him.

 Erik was quick but amazing with his strokes, his other hand dropping to fondle Charles' balls and squeeze just to watch him arch off the bed.  Charles was making a ridiculous amount of noise, little keening whimpers and breathy gasps with words that might have been Erik's name mixed in.  When the hand on Charles' balls slipped lower he yelped, feeling a dry finger press against his perineum.  Erik pulled his hands back and picked up the lube bottle again, this time coating both his hands.

 When he was done he reached down to stroke his own cock, humming at the feel and smirking when he caught Charles' eye. "You like that?" he asked with a purr.  Charles took a deep breath and nodded.  Erik was still smirking as he leaned forward, finger pressing against the same spot and smearing lube around the entire ring. "Do you want this?" Charles nodded again, though he was tense with anticipation. "Are you sure?  It's going to hurt." Erik said with a warning.

 "I don't care." Charles replied, truthful. "If it's you, I don't care." he watched as the words hit Erik and sunk in.  He leaned forward a few seconds later, bringing Charles' wrists around him before they kissed.  It was hot, and Charles didn’t even care that he was being needy when he dragged Erik closer to run his tongue over his lower lip.  Erik pulled back at that, and Charles was about to ask him what was wrong, but then the finger he'd forgotten about pushed inside him and he hissed.

 It was no where near as painful as he'd been expecting, just intimate, unexpected.  Erik rocked their hips together briefly before he started thrusting his finger in and out to start stretching.  It was easy, the feel of burning like too much exercise that was well worth it.  Charles took a deep breath, tugging his wrists against the metal once more and panting against Erik's neck as his fingers scraped along his bindings.

 A wave of lust barreled into him, Erik projecting it at full volume and making him arch, nearly dislodging his finger. "Fuck oh fuck!" Charles gasped in shock as he felt a second finger press at his entrance beside the first.  It wasn't pushing in just yet, but it was there, rubbing against his hole and teasing him.  Erik smirked as he started pressing his second finger in, Charles breath starting to waver as another wave of lust barreled into him, only this time it was illustrated.

 Charles spread out naked on the bed, legs pulled apart by metal while Erik fucks into him nice and slow.  Charles bent over the desk in the study, taking the metal _inside_ of him, Erik holding down his wrists and kissing the back of his neck.  Charles on his knees before Erik, hands and feet bound as he sucks Erik off and moans around him.

 When Charles came back to his senses, Erik's had somehow gotten three fingers inside of him and was twisting, spreading him open until tears prickled at the corners of Charles’ eyes. "E-Erik!" Charles tried to squirm away, his voice lost as pain started to edge into the pleasure.

 _'Erik, please slow down, it's starting to hurt, it's too much.'_ Charles projected the words into Erik's mind quickly.  He was relieved when one of the fingers pulled out, leaving two fingers to slide in and out, no longer stretching, just moving.  Charles gasped, pushing his hips down to meet Erik's fingers and make him still, trying to catch his breath. _'I want to touch you, please.'_ Charles begged as he tried to move his hands in the metal.

 Erik groaned and loosened his power on Charles' bindings so he could grab Erik's shoulders, pulling him closer with a moan. "Charles..." Erik whispered against his neck. "I need to pull my fingers out, I want to start fucking you already." Charles shivered as Erik ground their hips together.  He tightened his legs around Erik's hips with a whimper, lifting his hips after Erik drew his fingers almost completely out, leaving just fingertips inside. "Do you remember what I told you I wanted earlier?" Erik asked in a breath. "You haven't started begging me yet."

 Charles groaned in a fit of frustrated annoyance, hips already rocking against Erik's fingers because he needed that pressure.  He didn’t want Erik to stop, not when everything was starting to feel so _good_ , not when Erik was nuzzling against him and broadcasting all those promises about _'next time.'_ The wave of lust he got was undermined by the wave of love, of need and protection, of _'My Charles, keep you forever, just like this.'_

 Erik was stretching his fingers apart when Charles finally figured out how to rock his hips down onto them, the burn coming back as he bite hard on his lower lip.  There were feather light kisses falling against his neck and collarbones that made Charles whimper, but then Erik pulled back, both lips and fingers, and he sat there rubbing Charles' thighs and smiling.

 _'Erik?'_ Charles couldn’t speak, he was too far gone and close to losing everything else.  Erik just smiled wider at the sound of his name, moving Charles' wrists back to the headboard and securing them with a flick of his hand.

 "Beg me?" It was less a demand and more of a request.  It was Erik telling him he didn’t have to, that he'd do the rest of this for him, and if he didn’t want to beg, then he didn’t have to.  Charles felt the affection like a bubble bath, slipping over him and warming every ache.

 "P-Please..." his voice was hoarse, and it took far too much effort to get the one word out. _'Please Erik, I want you.  I want...'_ Charles projected it, hints of his own desire lacing the words with all the images he could muster up.  For a moment he thought he'd sent too much, because Erik's cock visibly twitched from the angle Charles could see it and Erik jerked, bucking their hips together before he snatched up a condom.  Erik tore the wrapper open with his teeth and Charles thought that must taste horrid, but it was a fleeting thought while Erik pulled out the condom and started rolling it on.

 Erik was a sight to be seen right then, flushed and sweating, cock thick and red with want.  He was big, but not terrifyingly so, wider at the base than Charles had expected.  Charles sent a wave of longing at Erik, making sure to keep his eyes glued to Erik's cock when he did so.  It had the desired effect when Erik groaned and then laughed, reaching up the bed and pulling one of the pillows down to shove under Charles' hips.

 "I thought you said you'd try to stay out of my head." Erik taunted.  Charles blushed as Erik reached for the lube again, popping the cap open and spreading it over his hand.

 _'I want you to know I want this.'_ Charles thought back, smiling at the fond look that flashed over Erik face.  He lubed up his cock, making one finally sweep over the condom before leaning forward, pressing himself against Charles' entrance and sending a wave of desire so powerful Charles had to close his eyes against it.  It was just another distraction and he knew it, but he was grateful when Erik pushed the head of his cock inside and the wave eased it, the fit tight making Charles jerk in surprise and slight pain.

 The next wave was worry, a question. _'Do I stop?'_ Charles shook his head no and tried to relax.

 _'Don't you dare stop.'_ he though back, as forcefully as he could.

 "I don't... want to hurt you." Erik said, voice shaking as he tried to keep it steady.  There was so much tenderness there that it almost came as a shock, a wave a _'be alright'_ and ' _relax_ love' easing every muscle so Erik could push in further.  It was slow, agonizingly so, and the burn was almost more than he could bear, but the waves of feeling Erik kept sending made the pain insignificant.  When Erik was nearly in to the base he leaned forward, bracing one hand on Charles' hip while the other rested beside his shoulder.

 Erik started a slow, leisurely kiss, just something to ease Charles' nerves while his body got used to Erik's cock.  It didn't take long, Charles had a never ending wave of affection and lust washing against him like the water against the sand, he also had Erik's mouth and tongue plundering his own.  Soon enough his mind was reeling, his body hot and sticky from sweat and precome dripping onto his stomach.

 _'Erik... Erik I want you to move.  No I need you to move. Erik please!'_ Charles knew he sounded desperate, but the slow rock of his hips against Erik's wasn't giving away the hints.  He let his want slam into Erik, squeezing his thighs tighter around him and moaning when Erik pulled back to thrust in quickly.  The motion made Charles think of a piston, but the sensation made his mind turn into a mess of feelings.  Sex was never _this_ good before.

 He had to bite his lip when Erik set his pace, slow but hard enough to make Charles grip the metal warming around his palms to try and keep him from jerking into the headboard.  The springs in the mattress were groaning, protesting the force of Erik's thrust meeting the thrum Erik's power had over them.  The knob on the dresser rattled slightly when Charles turned his head, pressing his face into his arms to bite back the delighted scream when Erik's pace quickened.

 Erik was trailing kisses along any section of Charles he could reach, free hand roaming over his body and playing with every sensitive area he found until Charles was panting and thrashing beneath him. _'Erik!'_ Charles sounded broken. _'I'm going to come!  Too much, I can't-Erik kiss me.'_ the words were jumbled when Charles thought them but the message got through.  He fought against the restraints and sent Erik his aggravation towards them.  Erik groaned and wrapped one hand around Charles' cock as he bent down for the kiss, and as their lips met the restraints disappeared and Charles wrapped his arms around Erik, nails digging into his back.

 The sensations were everywhere and he came with a startled moan into Erik's mouth, body going taut as Erik thrust faster and faster, stroking him through his pleasure until Charles went limp.  It didn't take long until Erik was coming and he unknowingly broadcast what he was seeing, Charles debauched and fucked out beneath him.  He looked so sated through Erik's eyes, but when Erik's orgasm was over and he was left to ride the high, the image was gone.

 Erik pulled out still panting, grumbling about condoms and other nonsense before he pulled the thing off and tied it, throwing it into the trash bin beside the desk.  He flopped to the bed beside Charles, arm laid over him, claiming and protective, and Charles just smiled.

 _'That was more than lovely.'_ he thought to Erik, too tired to speak.  Erik hummed his agreement, leaning over to kiss Charles before be pulled back and tugged him to his chest. _'We must do it again soon.'_ Erik chuckled at his thoughts.

 "Rest this off first, my friend." Erik mumbled, eyes already shut. "Then we'll talk." Charles made a noise of agreement and nuzzled closer.  He'd never have taken Erik for a cuddler, but here he was keeping Charles possessively close.  Charles chuckled as his mind provided him one last joking thought before they both drifted off.

 Erik was thinking of Charles was a substitute teddy bear, just to hear him laugh before sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to my penpal Charlie, and he loved it. I got his permission to post it here, and thought it would cheer people up. I hope it makes you smile, or wank, either makes me happy.


End file.
